O Renascimento da Princesa
by Milla2015
Summary: Após Darien terminar com Serena, ela decide sair do Japão por algum tempo para amadurecer e se conhecer melhor. Depois de 4 anos fora de casa ela volta agora mudada, mais madura pronta para assumir seu lugar, mas o que será que ela encontrará depois de tanto tempo fora?
1. Chapter 1

_**O Renascimento da Princesa**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Serena estava arrasada, Darien tinha terminado tudo com ela, não conseguia creditar no que tinha acontecido, depois de tudo o que tinham sofrido no passado e depois com Beryl e a Rainha Metalia, não podia acreditar que o homem a quem tinha jurado amor eterno simplesmente queria se separar dela. Por esse motivo entrou correndo em casa, sem cumprimentar ninguém, sua mãe se assustara pelo modo como a filha entrou, e a menina entrou direto para o quarto fechando a porta em seguida, e desabou na cama chorando chegando a soluçar, e sua mãe foi até o seu quarto e estranhou ver a filha nesse estado, e foi para perto dela, não falando nada apenas dando o seu colo, pois era isso que sua filha precisava, e após muito tempo Serena conseguiu dormiu, graças a sua mãe que ficou lá o tempo todo falando palavras carinhosas a ela.

Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia, Lita, Mina, Rei e Amy foram até a casa de Serena ver como ela estava, Luna as tinha avisado do ocorrido, todas estavam muito preocupadas com a menina, principalmente Luna e todas foram dar seu apoio e carinho à amada amiga e princesa.

As meninas estavam conversando com Serena para tentar distraí-la, ela não podia ficar vulnerável agora, pois tinham um inimigo para derrotar, e Luna iria falar com Darien mais tarde para saber exatamente porque quis terminar tudo com Serena. No meio da conversa mamãe Ikuko, entrou trazendo chás e biscoitos para as meninas e ficou feliz de ver que sua filha estava um pouco melhor e saiu rapidamente do quarto pois o telefone começou a tocar.

E mais tarde quando as meninas foram embora Ikuko foi conversar com sua filha e ela contou o que tinha acontecido a abraça carinhosamente.

\- Não se preocupe filha, tudo vai dar certo, não fique triste ele só pode estar confuso – ela falou para acalma - lá – e antes que eu me esqueça tenho uma notícia para você.

\- O que é? – perguntou intrigada.

\- Yuuki, uma amiga minha que mora na Inglaterra te convidou para fazer um intercambio por lá, acho que vai ser uma experiência importante para você – Ikuko respondeu tentando animar a menina.

Serena ficou atônita, sabia que era uma chance única, mas pensou em suas amigas, Darien e em Rini e no inimigo que estavam lutando e nem sabiam do quem se tratava, e vendo o espanto da filha, Ikuko falou que teria uma semana para se decidir, deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto desejando boa noite.

No dia seguinte Serena pediu para as meninas se encontrarem no Templo Hikawa, pois queria discutir um assunto importante e no horário marcado todas estavam lá.

\- Bem chamei vocês aqui para comunicar que vou viajar para a Inglaterra, por algum tempo – ela falou com o semblante sério.

Todas as meninas ficaram surpresas, Luna foi uma das que mais ficou, se fosse em condições normais acharia uma excelente ideia Serena sair fora do país, mas estavam em uma crise ela não poderia jogar tudo pro alto e simplesmente ir.

\- Serena você não pode ir, se esqueceu que estamos lidando com um inimigo novo?! – Luna a repreendeu.

\- Luna eu pesei isso quando tomei minha decisão e não voltarei atrás – Serena respondeu e Rey ia começar a protestar, mas a menina prosseguiu – acreditem-se eu pensei em tudo isso, e ainda sim acredito que é melhor que eu viaje, ontem a noite quando minha mãe me falou também fiquei surpresa, mas uma coisa dentro de mim me falou para viajar, não se preocupem com o inimigo, sinto que ele não fará nada que vocês não darão conta, e eu sempre estarei orando por vocês todos, eu realmente preciso viajar, me conhecer melhor caso contrário nunca serei a princesa e líder da qual vocês e a Terra precisam – ela finalizou olhando o horizonte com o vento batendo em seu rosto.

E Luna percebeu que Serena estava decidida e irrevogável, nunca virá a menina sempre alegre e saltitante tão séria desde que a conhecerá, e viu que só talvez, realmente fosse melhor que ela fosse.

\- Serena eu sei que os últimos tempos não foram fáceis pra você, mas vejo que cresceu bastante desde então, e se você acha que precisa ir então vá – a gata falou com lágrimas nos olhos assim com sua princesa – mas quero que saiba que me orgulho de você, e sentirei sua falta.

E nesse momento, todas estavam com lágrimas escorrendo livremente, até Artêmis estava e todas fazem um abraço coletivo, as meninas prometeram que iriam manter Tóquio a salvo até que ela voltasse e depois de fazerem várias promessas, as meninas foram a casa de Serena para ajudarem a fazer as malas.

 _2 semanas depois..._

Serena, sua mãe, seu pai, Sam, Naru, Melvin, as meninas e até mesmo Rini que estava acompanhada de Darien, este que tinha um semblante triste, estavam todos no aeroporto para se despedirem dela, todos choravam, e até Rini se lamentava pela partida dela, estava se afeiçoando a ela mas não queria admitir.

Após se despedir de todos, deu um aperto de mão dele depois de fazê-lo jurar que iria proteger e ajudar as meninas e Rini, e assim Serena após muitas lágrimas se dirigiu ao avião que a levaria ao desconhecido, e ela sentia em seu espírito que nunca mais seria a mesma depois dessa viagem e foi com um sorriso determinado que entrou no avião.


	2. Chapter 2

_**O Renascimento da Princesa**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Serena estava arrasada, Darien tinha terminado tudo com ela, não conseguia creditar no que tinha acontecido, depois de tudo o que tinham sofrido no passado e depois com Beryl e a Rainha Metalia, não podia acreditar que o homem a quem tinha jurado amor eterno simplesmente queria se separar dela. Por esse motivo entrou correndo em casa, sem cumprimentar ninguém, sua mãe se assustara pelo modo como a filha entrou, e a menina entrou direto para o quarto fechando a porta em seguida, e desabou na cama chorando chegando a soluçar, e sua mãe foi até o seu quarto e estranhou ver a filha nesse estado, e foi para perto dela, não falando nada apenas dando o seu colo, pois era isso que sua filha precisava, e após muito tempo Serena conseguiu dormiu, graças a sua mãe que ficou lá o tempo todo falando palavras carinhosas a ela.

Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia, Lita, Mina, Rei e Amy foram até a casa de Serena ver como ela estava, Luna as tinha avisado do ocorrido, todas estavam muito preocupadas com a menina, principalmente Luna e todas foram dar seu apoio e carinho à amada amiga e princesa.

As meninas estavam conversando com Serena para tentar distraí-la, ela não podia ficar vulnerável agora, pois tinham um inimigo para derrotar, e Luna iria falar com Darien mais tarde para saber exatamente porque quis terminar tudo com Serena. No meio da conversa mamãe Ikuko, entrou trazendo chás e biscoitos para as meninas e ficou feliz de ver que sua filha estava um pouco melhor e saiu rapidamente do quarto pois o telefone começou a tocar.

E mais tarde quando as meninas foram embora Ikuko foi conversar com sua filha e ela contou o que tinha acontecido a abraça carinhosamente.

\- Não se preocupe filha, tudo vai dar certo, não fique triste ele só pode estar confuso – ela falou para acalma - lá – e antes que eu me esqueça tenho uma notícia para você.

\- O que é? – perguntou intrigada.

\- Yuuki, uma amiga minha que mora na Inglaterra te convidou para fazer um intercambio por lá, acho que vai ser uma experiência importante para você – Ikuko respondeu tentando animar a menina.

Serena ficou atônita, sabia que era uma chance única, mas pensou em suas amigas, Darien e em Rini e no inimigo que estavam lutando e nem sabiam do quem se tratava, e vendo o espanto da filha, Ikuko falou que teria uma semana para se decidir, deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto desejando boa noite.

No dia seguinte Serena pediu para as meninas se encontrarem no Templo Hikawa, pois queria discutir um assunto importante e no horário marcado todas estavam lá.

\- Bem chamei vocês aqui para comunicar que vou viajar para a Inglaterra, por algum tempo – ela falou com o semblante sério.

Todas as meninas ficaram surpresas, Luna foi uma das que mais ficou, se fosse em condições normais acharia uma excelente ideia Serena sair fora do país, mas estavam em uma crise ela não poderia jogar tudo pro alto e simplesmente ir.

\- Serena você não pode ir, se esqueceu que estamos lidando com um inimigo novo?! – Luna a repreendeu.

\- Luna eu pesei isso quando tomei minha decisão e não voltarei atrás – Serena respondeu e Rey ia começar a protestar, mas a menina prosseguiu – acreditem-se eu pensei em tudo isso, e ainda sim acredito que é melhor que eu viaje, ontem a noite quando minha mãe me falou também fiquei surpresa, mas uma coisa dentro de mim me falou para viajar, não se preocupem com o inimigo, sinto que ele não fará nada que vocês não darão conta, e eu sempre estarei orando por vocês todos, eu realmente preciso viajar, me conhecer melhor caso contrário nunca serei a princesa e líder da qual vocês e a Terra precisam – ela finalizou olhando o horizonte com o vento batendo em seu rosto.

E Luna percebeu que Serena estava decidida e irrevogável, nunca virá a menina sempre alegre e saltitante tão séria desde que a conhecerá, e viu que só talvez, realmente fosse melhor que ela fosse.

\- Serena eu sei que os últimos tempos não foram fáceis pra você, mas vejo que cresceu bastante desde então, e se você acha que precisa ir então vá – a gata falou com lágrimas nos olhos assim com sua princesa – mas quero que saiba que me orgulho de você, e sentirei sua falta.

E nesse momento, todas estavam com lágrimas escorrendo livremente, até Artêmis estava e todas fazem um abraço coletivo, as meninas prometeram que iriam manter Tóquio a salvo até que ela voltasse e depois de fazerem várias promessas, as meninas foram a casa de Serena para ajudarem a fazer as malas.

 _2 semanas depois..._

Serena, sua mãe, seu pai, Sam, Naru, Melvin, as meninas e até mesmo Rini que estava acompanhada de Darien, este que tinha um semblante triste, estavam todos no aeroporto para se despedirem dela, todos choravam, e até Rini se lamentava pela partida dela, estava se afeiçoando a ela mas não queria admitir.

Após se despedir de todos, deu um aperto de mão dele depois de fazê-lo jurar que iria proteger e ajudar as meninas e Rini, e assim Serena após muitas lágrimas se dirigiu ao avião que a levaria ao desconhecido, e ela sentia em seu espírito que nunca mais seria a mesma depois dessa viagem e foi com um sorriso determinado que entrou no avião.

 _4 anos depois..._

Muito tempo se passou desde que Serena tinha viajado e muitas coisas aconteceram, as meninas conseguiram manter o inimigo longe, com muito esforço, e agora novos inimigos se juntaram a Família Black Moon, elas descobriram a identidade dos inimigos que queriam machucar Rini e agora a família das trevas tinha novos aliados: Pharaoh 90, Rainha Neherenia e Sailor Galáxia, todos eles se apresentaram diante das sailors, elas estavam preocupadas, achavam que todos eles tinham conseguido entrar na Terra pelo fato dela já estar fragilizada e queriam que Serena voltasse logo não sabiam quanto mais aguentariam tantos inimigos de uma vez.

E outra coisa também surpreendeu as sailors do sistema solar, tinham chegado à cidade mais três sailors: Sailor Star Maker e seu nome para disfarce era Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Healer ou Yaten Kou e por fim a líder Sailor Star Fighter ou Seiya Kou, quando não estavam em suas formas de sailors assumiam a aparência de homens e formaram a banda "Three Lights," mas eram aliados das outras sailors eventualmente em batalha acabavam ajudando mas era só.

E em um dia que aparentemente iria ser normal, as meninas receberam uma carta de Serena, esta que tinha sido enviada a casa dos pais da menina junto com outra endereçada aos pais da menina, e Luna pegou a carta que era para as meninas e pediu que todas se encontrassem no templo de Rey e todas ansiosas abriram-na e leram.

"E aí meninas tudo bem com vocês?" Espero que todas estejam bem, sei que não tem sido fácil pra vocês tomaram conta de tudo enquanto estou fora, eu passei mais tempo longe do que planejava, mas confio em todas e sei deram o seu melhor.

Posso dizer que o tempo em que estou fora me fez muito bem, conheci lugares que nem imaginava conhecer, não fiquei apenas na Inglaterra, Yuuki a quem eu chamo com carinho de madrinha, me levou para outros países como Itália, Espanha, Grécia, Alemanha e por aí vai, gostei muito de todos eles e posso afirmar que valeu mais do que aulas teóricas.

E é com grande alegria que as informo que estarei voltando ainda essa semana para o Japão, estou com saudades de todos e agora sei que poderei ajuda-las mais, e estarei mandando uma ajuda extra para vocês até que eu chegue.

E quero pedir que tentem não se assustar estou muito diferente de quando fui embora.

Com carinho, um beijo a todas."

As meninas ficaram muito felizes, ela finalmente ia voltar, e estavam curiosas para saberem como ela estaria e que ajuda era essa. Depois foram até a casa da menina, queriam dar uma festa de boas vindas para ela, e queriam saber a opinião da mãe dela. E se lembraram de um fato muito importante e que causava muita vergonha e ficaram triste instantaneamente.

Um ano após Serena ter partido tanto o pai de dela quanto seu irmão Sammy, acabaram desenvolvendo câncer, ambos leucemia, as meninas queriam avisar Serena do fato, mas nem o pai e nem o irmão dela queriam, não quiseram incomodar Serena achando que conseguiriam escapar, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu, e os dois vieram a falecer o pai oito meses depois e Sammy dois meses após, os médicos disseram que foi um tipo raro e muito agressivo da doença, Ikuko ficou arrasada mas ela respeitou a vontade dos dois e não falou nada, não queria perturbar a menina e ela fez as amigas de sua filha jurarem que não contariam para ela, só quando voltasse é que ela ficaria sabendo. Desde então Rini que também ficou muito abalado com a morte deles, ficava mais na casa de Darien do que na casa de Serena.

Rini nesses quatro anos cresceu bastante, estava agora com onze anos, e sente muita falta de Serena que apesar de brigarem muito pela atenção de Darien, ainda sim, ela sentia muita afeição por ela e a via quase que como uma mãe, pois ela a fazia se lembrar de sua mãe estava ainda estava adormecida e queria que Serena voltasse logo, não era a mesma coisa sem ela, nunca conseguiu expressar esses sentimentos, mas decidiu que quando ela voltasse iria falar todos eles, e iria parar de fazer ciúmes, ela viu que Darien só tinha olhos para Serena, em todo esse tempo ele não saiu com mais ninguém, e ela vez ou outra o pegava admirando uma foto da loira e suspirava várias vezes, e então decidiu que ajudaria os dois a ficarem juntos novamente.

Darien não mudou muito em todo esse tempo, ainda era o rapaz certinho nos estudos, e sempre ajudava as sailors e Rini, sentiu muito pela morte do pai e do irmão dela, sabia que quando voltasse não seria fácil para ela aceitar tudo de uma vez, mas estaria ao lado dela se ela precisasse.

Não tinha sido fácil para ele os últimos anos, sentiu muito a falta dela, de seu sorriso, de sua risada e de sua energia positiva, ela conseguia levantar os ânimos de qualquer um e sorriu ao se lembrar disso. Mas sabia que de certa forma a partida dela tinha sido culpa dele, tinha dito coisas horríveis a ela, mas não podia deixá-la se machucar, seus sonhos eram muito reais, e a voz em seus pesadelos dizia para que ele se afastasse dela, pois caso contrário ela morreria, não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse e fez o que achou mais certo. Ninguém sabia disso, nem Luna ela o questionou do porque ele tinha terminado com Serena e ele disse uma desculpa qualquer, não queria correr o risco de a gata acabar contando para a menina e ela acabar se reaproximando dele, ele tinha certeza que era isso que aconteceria, e tinha que ser forte e aguentar pelo menos até que a crise passasse depois pediria desculpas a Serena e explicaria tudo, não sabia a reação dela mas faria de tudo para se redimir e esperava que ela ainda o amasse.

E nesse mesmo dia Darien e Rini estavam no apartamento dele, quando receberam uma ligação de Lita avisando para eles irem a casa de Serena, os dois ficaram um pouco intrigados mas falaram que em pouco minutos estariam lá.

Chegando lá encontraram as quatro meninas e Ikuko e eles ficaram sabendo que Serena estaria voltando ainda naquela semana, e os dois ficaram surpresos, mas passado isso ficaram felizes e as meninas contaram sobre a festa de boas vindas, e os dois aceitaram ajudar.

E todos foram ao centro da cidade no mesmo dia pois queriam comprar as coisas para a festa e encomendar as comidas, no entanto sentiram a presença maligna que os levou até o fundo de um parque abandonado encontraram Kooan uma das integrantes da família Black Moon e Eudial uma das cinco bruxas que servem ao Pharaoh 90, e juntos delas estavam os seus deimons e imediatamente atacaram as sailors que já tinham se transformado e Darien que já estava na forma de Tuxedo Mask e contra atacaram e Rini ficou escondida atrás de um brinquedo.

Mas tinham muitos deimons, e tanto Kooan quanto Eudial também atavam eles, e em um dado momento da luta quando as duas bruxas iam dar o golpe final foram surpreendidas:

\- Maremoto de Netuno!

\- Terra Trema!

E as duas bruxas foram atingidas em cheio, não morreram mas ficaram gravemente feridas e foram embora jurando vingança e os deimons restantes sumiram, e tanto as sailors quando Darien e Rini se viraram e viram duas novas sailors com as roupas parecidas com as delas, uma tinha cabelo curto castanho claro, olhos azuis pálidos e a cor de seu uniforme era azul escuro e a outra sailor tinha cabelos médios, um pouco abaixo do ombro ondulado verde água assim como seu uniforme e seus olhos também eram azuis só que escuros.

As duas sailors desceram do teto de um dos brinquedos e foram em direção a eles.

\- Não precisam nos temer, viemos a pedido de Serena - disse a mais alta de cabelo curto - eu sou Sailor Urano e me chamo Haruka Ten'ou.

\- E eu sou Sailor Netuno e me chamo Michiru Kai'ou.

Após as apresentações e já sem a transformação as duas novas sailors os levaram para fora daquele parque e foram para a casa de Michiru para que pudessem cuidar de seus ferimentos e todos queriam saber de Serena.

\- Como vocês a encontraram? - perguntou Rini segurando uma xícara de chá.

\- Logo quando ela tinha acabado de chegar na Inglaterra em Londres, nós estávamos em um parque e quando a vimos ela estava ajudando um garotinho que tinha caído e ela o levou para perto da mãe dele, e nós sentimos uma energia diferente dela, pois assim como vocês nós também éramos sailors que protegiam o milênio de prata, só que vocês era do sistema solar interior nós do exterior por isso nunca nos encontramos - respondeu Haruka - bom daí quando ela estava saindo do parque começou a chover e ela estava sem guarda - chuva e nós resolvemos dar uma carona para ela, queríamos saber mais sobre ela, pois sua energia era parecida com a da princesa que protegíamos, e ela aceitou nossa carona, a levamos para a casa de sua madrinha e ela pediu que ficássemos lá até que a chuva passasse, pois era perigoso dirigir com um tempo daqueles.

\- Eu ainda brinquei com ela dizendo que podíamos não ser pessoas do bem, e ela simplesmente sorriu e disse que nós éramos boas, ela falou com tanta segurança que estranhamos, e ela disse que simplesmente sentia que não éramos más e deu o assunto por encerrado - completou Michiru sorrindo ao se lembrar do fato.

\- A Serena sempre foi assim - comentou Rey também sorrindo.

\- E enquanto estávamos lá começamos a conversar e ela disse que estava na Inglaterra para estudar e se redescobrir, pois quando voltasse tinha muitas responsabilidades para assumir - Haruka comentou.

\- Ela estava determinada a amadurecer, ela disse que o tempo de ela ser criança já tinha passado e que ela não podia decepcionar pessoas que são especiais para ela - adicionou Michiru.

\- Quando ela saiu do Japão, estava determinada a amadurecer para que voltasse pronta para o trono - comentou Ártemis.

\- E podem apostar ela conseguiu, vocês vão se assustar quando a virem - comentou Michiru.

\- E como vocês descobriram que ela era realmente a princesa? - perguntou Lita.

\- Na verdade foi ela quem descobriu nossas identidades primeiro - Haruka respondeu - depois de duas semanas, nós três já estávamos muito amigas, e um dia nós fomos a um concerto da Michiru, pois ela toca violino, e depois que ele acabou nós fomos as ultimas a sair, e quando estávamos no estacionamento um deimon apareceu, acho que não tinha sido mandado por ninguém, apenas sentiu a energia pura da Serena, e como nós ainda não tínhamos certeza se ela era ou não princesa, nós a mandamos correr e pedir ajuda, mas ao contrário ela ficou e se transformou e pediu que nos transformássemos também e nós tivemos certeza que ela era a reencarnação da princesa que protegíamos, e nos transformamos também, o deimon não deu muito trabalho foi até fácil.

\- Depois que tudo terminou nós perguntamos a ela como sabia que nós éramos sailors também e ela disse que simplesmente tinha sentido, pois tinha sido assim também com vocês, era a mesma sensação - completou Michiru.

\- E nós ficamos mais próxima dela desde então, como suas amigas e protetoras, depois ela encontrou Setsuna Meiou a Sailor Plutão e Hotaru Tomoe a Sailor Saturno e assim nós quatro protegemos a princesa até agora -Haruka informou.

\- E onde ela estão agora? Por que vieram na frente? - Amy questionou.

\- Bem conforme o poder de Serena amadurecia, ela sentia quando vocês estavam em perigo, e ela sentiu que os inimigos aumentaram e que vocês precisavam de ajuda então ela pediu para que nós duas viéssemos ajuda-las até que ela chegue e aí o grupo estará completo - respondeu Michiru sorrindo.

Todas as sailors ficaram aliviadas em saber que Serena não ficou sem proteção todo esse tempo, e ficaram gratas pela ajuda, e todos agradeceram pela ajuda, tanto no campo de batalha quanto depois.

\- Não precisa disso, se vocês nos conhecessem há alguns anos, não iriam querer ficar perto de nós, éramos muito individualistas por assim dizer e não éramos tão calmas, Serena nos "domou" por assim dizer - Haruka comentou rindo.

E assim ficaram até de tarde, queriam saber mais sobre Serena e o tempo em que ela ficou fora, e as duas novas sailors respondiam as perguntas pacientemente.

E quando viram que era muito tarde, Michiru pediu ao motorista que os levassem as suas casas, eles trocaram seus telefones, e Haruka disse que agora eles não estariam sozinhos na luta e que podiam chamar sempre que precisassem.

E assim todos voltaram para suas casas aliviados, por saberem que logo ela estaria de volta, e que ela sempre esteve protegida.


End file.
